


Double Stuffed

by EndangeredMind



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Threesome, double stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 17:26:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13345989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/pseuds/EndangeredMind
Summary: Mirage and Trailbreaker have a little surprise in store for their favourite mech...





	Double Stuffed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CavalierConvoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CavalierConvoy/gifts).



Trailbreaker grinned as he stood next to Mirage, staring at the tied-down Hound, who was currently still in stasis. 

“Think he’ll like it ‘breaker?” Mirage whispered nervously. He was nervous that their green, nature-loving lover wouldn’t enjoy this. His dentae began chattering as he began to panic, terrified that it would go down all wrong, and put Hound off them both. 

“Easy there, Mirage, I’m sure he’ll love it!” Trailbreaker grinned, looking down at the smaller Towers mech. “After all, he did say to surprise him, so he can’t be mad at us, and if he is, then he isn’t worth it!” He gently patted the blue and white mech on shoulder, which seemed to calm him down, as Mirage’s dentae were no longer chattering and he wasn’t hyperventilating.

“Look, he’s waking up!” Mirage grinned, and grabbed onto Trailbreaker, quickly making them invisible, so it appeared that only Hound himself was in the room. They couldn’t be seen, but they could still be heard, so they both had to make sure that they were both totally silent, in order to let this go off without a hitch. Their plan was simple: fuck Hound until he came. Well, he did want a surprise after all, and this was the best way to do it! Mirage was looking forward to this now.

Hound groaned heavily as he slowly came online, and he looked around, seemingly alone. What he didn’t know, was that Trailbreaker and Mirage were mere inches away from him, with massive grins on their faceplates. “What’s going on? Where am I? How did I get here?” He groaned, pulling at the bindings, sighing when they wouldn’t come loose. It seemed whoever had tied them had experience in tying knots. 

“We thought” Trailbreaker began, quickly becoming visible again, ignoring the startled squeak of surprise from Hound (which he found rather cute), and gently petting him on the helm, smiling down at him, not caring what he though. He quickly bent down, so himself and Hound were face-to-face. “you would like something like this, as you told us to surprise you, so surprise you we did!” He smiled and kissed Hound on the lips, grinning at him once the kiss broke.

Mirage grinned as he bent down and came face to face with Hound’s panel, which seemed to be pressed out. It was a clear sign that he was really enjoying this. Mirage rubbed one digit on it, before leaning in closer and sticking his glossa out, grinning as he licked a strip up the green panel, smiling as he heard Hound moan hard. He took this as a sign that he was really enjoying, and he carried on licking, smirking as he felt the panel press outwards and creak under his glossa as he licked it more and more. It was clear that Hound was really enjoying this!

Hound groaned and retracted his panel, releasing his massive spike, which was a light gray colour, huffing in relief as he was finally allowing it room to breathe, causing him to pant as he felt the cold air contrast with its high temperature, causing him to groan, before he looked up and let out a whine, before he saw Mirage rubbing his valve and snickering. He tried to move, but the restraints held him in place, causing him to groan as the ropes creaked in protest, not liking this stress being placed on them. 

Mirage grinned as his lower panel slide aside to reveal his valve, wet and dripping, ready for Hound’s massive spike. He carefully positioned himself, and in one fluid motion, sat on Hound’s spike, drawing pants and moans from both bots, as Hound’s spike stretched Mirage’s valve to its limits, whilst Mirage’s stretched valve felt rather tight for Hound, and he groaned as it rubbed his massive spike all over, as it desperately tried to go back to its original size. Mirage smirked, and looked at Trailbreaker, who was feeling left out. “Go on Trailbreaker, give him some loving.”

Trailbreaker grinned as he bent down and stuck his glossa, before he came face to face with Hound’s other panel, and began to lick it, causing Hound to start moaning as his valve panel was licked up and down. He could hardly believe this! He was sure that this was some sort of dream, and he would wake up with sticky berth sheets, and the disappointing realisation that he could only have this in his imagination. He whined and tried to move again, but the ropes held him in place, leaving him at the bitter mercy of Trailbreaker and Mirage, and there was nothing that he could do about it.

Hound moaned hard as he felt Trailbreaker lick his valve. Combined with Mirage riding his thick spike, this was like the icing on the cake! With a snicker, he allowed his wet valve panel to slide aside, revealing his sopping wet and tight valve. He groaned when he heard the click of a panel, before whining as he felt nothing happening. This wasn’t fair! He needed this! He needed to be filled up! He’d been such a good bot! This was so unfair on his part. Why wasn’t Trailbreaker stuffing him already? He went to say something, but Mirage covered his lips. “Shhhh, all will be revealed in due time!” He smiled as he carried on riding Hound, who was beginning to lose control.

Trailbreaker grinned as heard Mirage tell Hound to quiten down, before he stuffed his spike inside Hound’s valve, moaning as he felt it stretch to accommodate his rather girthy length. Whilst he wasn’t as big as Hound, his spike was still a challenge to fit inside. He wasted no time in setting a vicious and brutal pace, slamming in and out and in and out of Hound’s soaking wet valve, groaning at all the wet and squishing noises that came from it as he thrusted in and out. It felt so fucking good! He didn’t want this to end, all these wonderful feelings were driving him insane, and bringing him closer to orgasm.

Hound let out a loud moan as he could take no more, his engine sputtered and he groaned, his massive spike shooting thick globs of cum inside Mirage’s valve, stuffing it with his transfluid. To add onto this, his wet and stuffed valve began trying to clench down on Trailbreaker’s spike, but it strained and began milking his spike instead, causing the other bots to groan as their overloads came closer and closer to them. They carried on going, thrusting in and out, the pace getting rougher and rougher as they carried on fucking him. 

Trailbreaker and Mirage groaned as their overloads crashed into them like a ton of bricks, with Mirage’s valve cycling down on Hound’s semi-hard spike, moaning as he feels his valve begin to go back to normal as Mirage felt Hound’s spike deflate. Trailbreaker yelled in relief as he finally came, shooting massive ropes of transfluid inside Hound’s valve, before he pulled out with a loud SHLOP. Both the mechs whined and groaned, as they felt their orgasm wrack them from helm to pede, causing them to shudder and cry out in sweet, sweet release. This was pure heaven for them both.

Hound sighed in post-relief as Trailbreaker pulled out, leaving him feeling empty. He groaned as he felt Mirage get off his spike. “Ah, that was fun!” He panted, looking at the others. “May I be released? I believe Trailbreaker wanted to do something regarding double stuffing.” He smiled at Trailbreaker, who blushed, feeling rather embarrassed. “I, uh, yeah, did want something like that, if it’s ok with you two of course!” He grinned sheepishly. He felt a bit embarrassed, but rather relieved at it being out there. Trailbreaker then watched as Mirage released Hound, who instructed him to sit down.

Mirage and Hound grinned as they bent down, getting closer and closer to licking Trailbreaker’s panel, before they stuck their glossas out and began licking over it, moaning as they felt their glossa swipe each other at certain points during the licking process, all the while, Trailbreaker was moaning up a storm at the feeling of two glossas on his panel. He grinned as he looked at two, before he sent a commnd to allow his valve plating to retract, revealing his rather tight valve, which was already beginning to leak at the thought of being stretched open by two massive mechs.

Mirage grinned as he retracted his spike panel, and his rather large spike shot out, standing at attention like a flagpole, before he lined it up with Trailbreaker’s valve entrance, and presses forward, both bots groaning as they felt Trailbreaker’s valve stretch around Mirage’s truly massive spike. “Ah Teebs, you’re so tight!” He grins as Trailbreaker blushed deeply, and makes a cute little twittering sound, grinning as he saw Hound stroking his engorged spike, waiting until it was at full mast, before he lined it up alongside Trailbreaker’s valve entrance. “This may sting a bit Teebs, but it will all be worth it, trust me!”

Hound grinned as he pushed forward, a loud squelching noise coming from Trailbreaker’s valve as it was stretched twice as wide by the introduction of his spike. He began to move in and out slowly, not wanting to hurt Trailbreaker, and wanting him to get used to the feeling of being double stuffed. He murred in pleasure as he felt his spike sandwiched between Trailbreaker’s valve wall and Mirage’s rather girthy spike. He as just hoping that Trailbreaker was having as much fun as him, and he groaned hard as he began to speed up a bit, feeling Mirage do the same.

Trailbreaker groaned as he felt their slow and gentle thrusts build up into a quick pace that made his valve walls protest the stretch, and try it’s hardest to go back to its original size. Hound and Mirage groaned as they fucked Trailbreaker brutally, moaning at all the noises that his stretched and stuffed valve was making. They sped up again, the strange feeling of being sandwiched by another spike and a valve wall driving them on, bringing them closer to overload. They wouldn’t last much longer, and neither would Trailbreaker, if the moaning and panting coming from his was anything to go by.

Trailbreaker let out a loud whine, and a cry of pleasure as he finally came, his abused valve cycling down on the spikes hard, squishing them together again and again as he rode out his orgasm, the fluids spurting out from the gaps between their pikes as his valve continued to cycle down in pure please. He was seriously loving this, and nothing could stop him now! It just felt so so good to be stretched by such handsome and well endowed mechs! It was like Primus himself had organised this for him! Never had he dreamed of this happening to him. First, he fucked Hound’s valve, and now he was being stuffed! 

Mirage let out a moan of pleasure as he came, his spike shooting thick and musky globs of transfluid inside Trailbreaker’s valve, the feeling of Hound’s spike still rubbing against his as they thrusted in and out helping to contribute to the overload, which wracked him and left him feeling drained. He sighed and groaned as he carried on going, wanting Hound to cum, which only served to send him into a secondary overload, as the continued feeling of being squished between a cycling valve and bulging spike became too much for him.

Hound groaned as he came for the second time that came that evening, his load being a little bit smaller than last time, but still powerful none the less. The mix of noises and the overall delicious feeling of being destroyed earlier had left him with a sort of high, which had carried over to this. He was surprised that he had held on this long, and he wasn’t really expecting this. He sighed as he felt his spike start to go down and loosen up some space. It was such a strange experience, being squished between another mech’s spike and a valve wall, and one that he definitely wanted to try again.

Hound and Mirage groaned as they pulled their deflating spikes out of Trailbreaker’s stretched valve and slid their panels back over them, making sure they were properly locked, in order to avoid any embarrassing future incidents. Trailbreaker quickly closed his valve panel and he collapsed back onto the berth, groaning as he felt Hound and Mirage join him, causing the berth to creak heavily under their weight. Clearly, it had not been designed to take such a large number of mechs on it at once. Trailbreaker didn’t care, and snuggled up to his lovers, humming as he slowly fell into recharge. Life couldn’t get any better than this.

**Author's Note:**

> I also am taking commisions on my Tumblr! Find me @endangeredmind


End file.
